falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Venice Republic
The Republic of Venice (Italian: Repubblica di Venezia;Venetian: Repùblica de Venèsia) or Venetian Republic (Italian: Repubblica Veneta; Venetian: Repùblica Vèneta), traditionally known as La Serenissima (English: Most Serene Republic of Venice; Italian: Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia; Venetian: Serenìsima Repùblica Vèneta) is a sovereign state and maritime republic in what is now northeastern Italy. History During the European Wars, North East Italy was devastated by the Germanic invasions. A large number of the inhabitants moved to the coastal lagoons, looking for a safer place to live. Here they established a collection of lagoon communities, stretching over about 130 km (81 mi) from Chioggia in the south to Grado in the north, who banded together for mutual defence from the Germans, Austrians, and other warlords.These communities were subjected to the authority of the Venice. At some point in the first decades of the twenty-two century, the people of Venice elected their first leader Domenico Leoni and given the titles of Doge of Venice. Rise Domenico's successor, Ludovico Leoni. He was the son of Domenico and represented the attempt of his father to establish a dynasty. Such attempts were more than commonplace among the doges of the first few years of Venetian history, but all were ultimately unsuccessful. During the reign of Ludovico, Venice became one economy power and sea. One faction was decidedly pro-Italian. They desired to remain well-connected to the Old Republic Of Italy. Another faction, republican in nature, believed in continuing along a course towards practical independence. Government From the first moment, the organization of the Republic of Venice struggled to prevent a single man from gathering all political power. In this way, the supreme function assumed by the doge was immediately subject to the supervision of several councils. The "Maggior Consiglio" (Major Council or Grand Council) drafted the laws, the Senate was responsible for foreign policy and military and economic affairs. Another body, the "Council of Ten" guaranteed the security of the State and had a police force, as well as very wide powers in investigations and judicial punishments. The republican political organization became more complex as the economic and political influence of Venice in the Mediterranean Sea grew and it had to face other commercial powers. In the first years of the Republic the political system of government was constituted by an autocracy, with the doge as almost absolute dictator. This title began to be used when the city of Venice still subject to the sovereignty of Italy, becoming permanent after the city achieved its independence from Rome. The "Supreme Court" of the three inquisitors was established to keep the security of the Republic. Through espionage, counterintelligence and a network of informants who watched practically all the inhabitants of the Republic, prevented Venice from falling under the power of an absolute lord ("signore"), like many other Italian cities of the time due to the mutual vigilance exercised among the most powerful aristocrats. One of the inquisitors, popularly known as Il Rosso ("The Red" because of his scarlet robe), is chosen from the counselors of the doge, and the other two, popularly known as I neri ("the blacks" for his black robe ), are chosen from the Council of Ten. The Supreme Court gradually assumed some of the powers of the Council of Ten. Although the system avoided the creation of a monarch or a family dynasty, it also concentrated the effective power in very few wealthy families that formed an oligarchy in practice, while other aristocrats (the so-called barnaboti) became impoverished. Demographics Economy Military Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War Countries Category:Community